This new carnation cultivar as a Hybrid Seedling developed by me in 1985 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its large, Dresden-yellow flowers, which grow well even under low light intensity, and the overall high quality of its growth habit. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer and propagation of this new plant continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation so that its homogeneity could be assured.
This proved to be successful and this new carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.